


Heat Stroke

by misssushicat



Series: Technically speaking [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, au kinda, juice x female reader, juice x reader, so everything is fine with everyone, we're in the earlier seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssushicat/pseuds/misssushicat
Summary: Set the day after his quip about your underwear, Juice offers to help you with the code that you've been struggling with. You graciously allow him to help, something you don't have to regret.





	Heat Stroke

You wiped the sweat off your forehead, swearing quietly to yourself about the heat. Of course the already crappy air conditioning that the Club had, had decided to go on a strike during the hottest month of the year. It was just great, really. You took a deep breath, trying to focus on the code in front of you. Through the open window in the office you could hear some of the Sons working away outside, and the small bits of conversation and laughter drifting your way making you smile. They were idiots, for sure, but endearing idiots. You had seen most of them this morning, Juice being unusually quiet, no cocky quip today. Actually, when you thought about it, he had seemed unwilling to look at you, almost acting like he tried to avoid you. Maybe he felt a bit embarrassed by the exchange from the day before, you thought, but it wasn’t like the guys didn’t mess around with you all the time. Trying their best to rile you up, they had made a habit of cracking jokes, some of them flirting shamelessly with you when they got the chance. It didn’t bother you, one just needed to know how to handle them. You sighed, squinting at the screen. You really needed to get this done soon, but the heat was messing with your head. As some sort of angel from a very alternate universe, there was a knock on the window frame, Chibs head popping into view.

“Hey lass, the boys are all gettin’ a beer at the bar. No use in working in this bloody heat.” He wiped some sweat from his face, looking more than a little grumpy. “Come on, we don’t want yer to die of a heat stroke, having yer sue our asses.” 

You barked out a laugh. “Thanks man, if I stare at this screen for a minute longer I think I might actually implode.” You said, getting up from the chair, feeling your thighs sticking to the leather. Shorts had seemed like the only viable option this morning, but you started to regret that after spending hours in that chair. At this point it probably consisted of more sweat than anything else. 

Making your way to the bar you could hear the clamoring of the Sons, many of them seeming to be in a good mood despite the hellish heat. You hadn’t more than entered the bar before Half-Sack, standing behind the bar, reached out a cold beer for you.

You shot him a grateful smile. “Ah man, you’re a lifesaver.” Closing your eyes, you downed half the beer in one go, feeling a bit of you sanity being restored as you felt the liquid running down your throat. 

“You okay there, Y/N?” Jax looked you over.

“That fucking code is killing me.” You said, pressing the bottle on your chest, hoping to cool down a bit more. “That in combination with the heat, well, let’s say I’m not having the best time of my life.”

“If you need me to show you a good time darling, then why didn’t you just said so?” Tig cocked and eyebrow, grinning to himself. 

“I’m too warm for a witty remark today Tig.” You sighed, moving the bottle to your neck. Crap, now your beer was getting warm. “Just pretend I said something bitchin’ and we’ll call it a day.” 

“Do you need some help?” 

You looked over to the Puerto Rican sitting at the end of the bar, you hadn’t even seen him when you walked in, too entranced with the thought of something cold to drink. 

“With Tig or the code?” You asked. “Cuz right about now I could probably use help with both.”

He laughed, looking over at you, and you felt something stir inside you. His biceps were gleaning with sweat, the skin around his eyes crinkling lightly as he smiled. You felt yourself letting your gaze linger at him for a second longer. He was attractive, you’d always thought that, but there was something else there too. Maybe it was just the heat messing with your head, maybe something more. 

“I just need to finish up a quick thing in the garage and then I’ll come over.” Juice started to stand up, his half-finished bottle in hand. 

The squabble from yesterday gone from your mind, you now felt it being with replaced with something else, a more pleasant notion, more fitting for the heat you felt collecting inside. You leaned your elbows on the bar top, making sure to arch your back just enough so that the roundness of your booty would pop. You heard a low whistle behind you back, Tig no doubt. Men; they were so easy to mess with. 

“Looking forward to it papi.” You said calmly, locking your eyes with his as you brought the beer up to your lips, finishing the rest of it in a couple of swigs.

Hearing the new nickname, Juice coughed mid-drink, causing him to sputter beer, dribbling some of it down onto his shirt. 

“I mean.” You continued, giving him one last look before standing up to walk away. “If you think can handle it.”

You could hear the Sons laughing and whistling as you walked toward the office, and a smile played in the corners of your mouth. The coming months might be even more interesting than you had thought.

“Damn.” Tig said, looking at your ass as you were walking off. “I think she just gave me a hard-on again.”

“Yeah she’s something.” Jax said, looking over at Juice who was trying to dry his face off with his shirt. 

“Aye.” Chibs laughed, shaking his head. “I like that lass. She’s got fire.”

“You alright there, papi?” Jax grinned toward Juice.

“Fuck off.” Juice stole a glance the way you left before pulling his beer-soaked shirt off, leaving it on the bar. “I don’t know about you idiots, but I have work to do.” He said, walking out the front door, toward the garage.

“Oh I bet.” Jax said, his and the others laughs following Juice as he walked away.

***

The sound of your fingers hitting the keyboard filled the office. The code still wasn’t even near being finished, but at least you had gotten somewhere. After leaving the bar you had gone straight to work, feeling a bit bad for messing with Juice since he was nice enough to offer you help. But it wasn’t like you had done it to be mean, the nickname had just come to you, rolling off your tongue. You imagined whispering it into his ear, feeling his body pressed to yours, and you shuddered. 

“Hey.” 

Snapping your head around toward the sound, you locked eyes with Juice. It took you a second to notice, but when you did, you couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as your eyes trailed downward. He was shirtless, his pants hanging low, showing off his abs and sharp v-line, his skin having a light sheen to it thanks to the sweat still covering him.

“See something you like?” His voice was playful, seeming to enjoy your gaze. 

“The guy who’s gonna help save my sanity, hopefully.” You said, flicking you gaze back to meet his. “I wasn’t kidding before, this code is gonna be the death of me.” 

He laughed, moving toward you. “Well we can’t have that now, can we?” He dragged a second chair over, pushing carefully at the office chair you were sat in. “C’mon, scooch.” He made himself comfortable and started looking over what you had accomplished so far. “Should we get to it?” 

Leaning closer so that you could look at the screen, sitting close enough so that your shoulders almost, but just almost, touched, you made your voice low, but still keeping the tone light. “Sure papi.” 

***

A few hours later you had gotten a huge chunk of work done, everything seeming to flow more easily when having someone to bounce ideas with. The truth was that you liked working with Juice, you complemented each other well and the office was filled with a mix of concentrated silence and banter. You had fun with him, a lot of fun, and you felt the glowing embers of the fire being blown back to life, making you crave more. Damn, the heat was really messing with your head. But then again, maybe that wasn’t a bad thing.

You looked over at him quietly, feeling a small smile form on your face when seeing his concentrated look. His shirt still off, he looked absolutely delicious. 

Unable to push the heat pooling inside of you away, you wiped your forehead with your hand as you leaned backwards, arching your back and letting your chest be lifted upward, sighing to yourself. “Man it’s hot in here.” Your tiny crop top clung to your curves, showing just enough and some more. 

“Yeah it’s-” Juice started but faltered, and you gave yourself a mental high five. Again, men; they were so easy. Pop your booty out there, push your boobs out here and bam, instant attention. 

“Damn.” Juice whispered under his breath, something not meant for your ears, surely. 

You cocked your eyebrow. “See something you like?” Two could play that game, you thought, and in this room, you were the master player.

His brown eyes locked with yours, clouded with unspoken lust, and before you could say anything else his hands were on you. They were rough, calloused from working in the garage, and he gripped your waist firmly, half lifting, half dragging you onto his lap. “You look so fucking hot.” He breathed out, and you moaned as an answer as he locked his lips with yours, making those glowing embers quickly increasing into a full blown fire. Your body tingled as you met his kiss, slipping your tongue into his mouth without a second of hesitation. You let your hands glide over his biceps, reveling in the sensation. His hands moved down to your ass, gripping it tightly, moaning into your mouth. 

“Fuck Y/N.” Juice was panting. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the first day you walked into the club.” 

“Oh yeah.” You grinned, grinding down into his lap, drawing out an even more delicious sound from him. “And instead of doing that you thought being a little shit was a good idea?” 

“Ah- Never thought you would go for it.” His hands moved upward, touching your back softly, his pupils blown as he looked at you. 

You smiled as you leaned forward, letting your lips ghost over his neck before you whispered. “I’m going for it, papi.” 

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and you could feel his grip on you tightening again. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” His voice was hoarse, and as his eyes opened again to look at you he waited just a beat before grabbing you even tighter, lifting you up onto the desk in front of him, quickly undoing the button of your shorts. His lips pressed against yours again and it was hungry, all tongue and teeth as he pulled both your shorts and underwear down and then all but diving down, pressing his tongue and lips onto you, sucking on your clit hard. Your head fell backwards, your heels digging into his back as your fingernails scraped on his scalp, and all you could do was feel. Feel his tongue skillfully working on you, feel the heat of the room encompassing you, feel the pressure when he pushed two fingers inside you, all while you tried and failed to keep the sounds he was drawing out from you in. “Fuck papi.” Your legs were shaking, feeling the familiar pooling of an orgasm being drawn close. He curled his fingers inside you, sucking on your clit just a bit harder and you could hear yourself shout his name as you came, letting it spill over your lips. 

Almost growling he locked your lips together again, kissing you like mad as his hands roamed over your body. “I can’t fucking get enough of you.” 

You kicked your shorts off fully, grabbing at his belt, tugging on it until it fell open. “Then fuck me.” You panted, letting your fingers nimbly open his pants, gripping his length tightly. “Now.” 

Juice moaned, letting his lips collide into yours as he lifted you up, quickly walking over to the wall, pinning you against it. “You don’t have to ask me twice.” He said, and you felt yourself being filled up by him, automatically locking your legs behind him, and meeting his rhythm. You moaned, relishing in the feeling of him inside you.

“Yes, papi.” You gripped at his shoulders, the hard muscles making you, if possible, even more wet.

“Never stop calling me that.” He kissed your neck roughly, letting his teeth graze the delicate skin as he fucked you hard against the wall. “Say it again.”

His demanding voice and the pressure from him pressing onto you made you gasp, and you could feel another orgasm approaching quickly. “Fuck me papi.” You whispered, taking his earlobe between your teeth and tugging. “Fuck me.” 

His groans as you talked tipped you over the edge again and you dug your fingernails into his shoulders, riding out the wave of the orgasm as he kissed you hard, moaning into your mouth as he came. 

Letting you both slide down onto the floor he kept his lips on you, kissing you slower, sweeter, holding your face with both his hands, letting his thumbs caress your jaw. He pressed his forehead against yours, smiling. “I’m pretty sure the whole club heard that.” He chuckled.  
You laughed, still high on the experience, your body feeling light. “Yeah well, we can always just say it was Kip watching porn again.” 

He laughed, and the skin around his eyes crinkled lightly again, making you wonder how you never saw that before today. He was absolutely gorgeous when he smiled. 

“Come on.” You pressed a kiss on his lips, and instinctively deepened it more than you had planned, not being able to get enough of him. “I need a beer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably just a big cliché, and I'm still unsure about writing sex scenes, so there you go.


End file.
